Wario
Wario is Mario's arch rival. Wario is a greedy treasure hunter and hosts his own WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgames. In M.U.G.E.N, he was created by Warner and many other creators made their own versions. Gameplay Wario's gameplay is very regular. It is a 4-buttoned character that is large and walks kind of slow, so you can hit him with projectiles easily. His AI is normal, too. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 150 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Shoryuwarioken - F, D, DF, x/y Crock - D, DB, B, x/y Wario Punch - D, DB, B, a/b 'Hypers' Wario Combo Punch - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, a/b (Requires 1 power bar) Crockofire - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, x/y (Requires 1 power bar) Combos Being a KoF styled character, Wario has a few but very high damaging combos. You can use his kart to trip his foe and use his 3 hit combo system and follow it up with ether his Wariopunch or Crokofire (or both if you have extra super energy). History and Voice Edits The first version of Wario (by Warner) was a spriteswap of Big Eli's Big Eli character (without permission). It's y-scaling is 0.3 instead of the usual 0.7 and has other sounds not included in the newer version. During that time, Judgespear has made some voice changes over the old version of Wario. His high pitch sounds are replaced by lower ones. After @ndroide released his edit of Wario, which fixed almost every problem with Wario being a spriteswap, Judgespear was busy editing Homer at the time and didn't have time to edit Wario again, so Barrysun took the job of editing his soundpack. Barrysun's version made use of some of @ndroide's older voicepack for the older Wario, but later, made some changes further for his own style. Barrysun's voicepack contains his voices from Mario Party 2, Wario Land 4, and Brawl. Prince Doopliss's God Wario Edit This is a overpowered version of Wario with a bad palette made by Prince Doopliss. Insult to injury he has high health and defense. Mario11766's Wario Edit This version of Wario uses Warner El Toxchic's Wario sprites. It has a different idle stance, a tougher AI that can beat Super Mario, and it is a spriteswap of Kung Fu Man, even though Wario was a spriteswap to begin with. it's a bit cheap though. Idiot's Retarded Wario Edit :Main Article: Retarded Wario This version edited by Idiot has many stolen sprites from various M.U.G.E.N. characters and from various sprite databases, also including the sounds in the .snd file. FrancoIIIOliquino's Version This version is a palette swap of Super Mario when it was complete. It is not good, as it only has two sounds,which are constantly used, and the other voices are from Mario. Pingurules' Edit An edit out of FrancoIIIOliquino's version, this version has more sounds added to it. Most of Mario sounds are replaced with Wario sounds (except the Super Jump sound), and it has a special intro against Super Mario (ShinRyoga's version/Pingurules' version). His fireball attack has been replaced with a fart attack, and the same goes for the Super Flame attack. The sounds are taken from Warner's Wario when it had a high voice. More palettes were added to it as well. SNS' Version (SSBB) This Wario is made by SNS. It is liked and disliked by many people because of the CNS coding, overpowered AI (although sometimes it leaves Wario open for attacks), poorly ripped sprites, and most of the attacks being really quick and unblockable. Duckerman12's Wario Creations Pesky Plumber Wario Another poorly-made version made by Duckerman12, This Wario only has simple attacks. His sound file was taken from Warner's Wario. SMB3 Wario This version of Wario has custom sprites styled as if you're playing as him in SMB3. It is a Spriteswap of NES Mario. KoopaKingdom.com's Pesky Plumber Wario KoopaKingdom.com has made a different version of Pesky Wario, but sadly it is a severely unfinished swap of Jax. As it still has sprites of him. jakobthecool867's Wario Creations Pesky Plumber Wario This version of Pesky Plumber Wario is made by jakobthecool867. Although it has missing sprites.It also has the creator's OC and Waluigi as Helpers and an intro against Waluigi. Sparring Wario (WWInc.) jakobthecool867 also made a Wario from Wario Ware Inc. for the GBA. Its sprites are from the boss level game Sparring Wario. Arcadboy's Omega Wario (WWInc.) This version of Wario made by Arcadboy is offline. This version may have been a swap of Omega Tom Hanks. Arcade Wario (WWInc.) This version of Wario is based off of the Mario Bros. arcade game. The sprites are from Wario Ware Inc. for GBA. It is a spriteswap of Kung Fu Man and has random sounds from other characters. LUIGIMAN's Wario (Mario & Luigi: Super Star Saga) This version of Wario has Super Star Saga styled sprites, one of his moves plays the Six Flags song. But the coding is messy meaning his moves are unpleasantly out of use, and also makes one clone out of himself. googoo64's Wario (WWInc.) This version of Wario made by googoo64 is from the final boss stage of WWInc. This version is very cheap, and can become extremely cheap when its 12P is activated. mugendude26's Wario Creations Wario in a Go Kart This version of Wario made by mugendude26 only uses one move, no specials or hypers. The sprites came from the Mario Kart: Super Circuit game for the GBA. Wario Golf mugendude26 also created a golf version of Wario. This version is unavailable for download. mariotime's Wario (WL4) This Wario uses edited sprites from Wario land 4 for GBA. It's moveset is based on Wario's Super Smash Bros Brawl moveset. This Wario can't use the final smash to turn into Wario-Man, though. reiga's Wario (WL4) This Wario is made by reiga, and is one of the oldest versions of Wario along with Warner's version. it is a spriteswap of Kung Fu Man and sounds of him are still present. Noburu's Wario (WL4) There is another Wario version made by Noburu. It is supposedly released, but the download cannot be found. J.NEWMAN's Wario (SMW) This version of Wario is custom made with the style Super Mario World for SNES. It has plain weak attacks and has no specials or hyper moves. Crabnek's Wario Head This version of Wario made by Crabnek has only Wario's Head floating, made as a joke character. Its sprites are taken from Frario's custom made Wario smileys. This version is unavailable for download. FelixMario2011's CSS Wario FelixMario2011 aka aaawww5tw also created a Wario version named CSS Wario. This Wario is offline due to esnips. W.I.P. Wario Versions Whack-a-idiot's W.I.P. (WL4) This version of Wario was a WIP by Whack-a-idiot. The sprites are from the Wario Land 4 GBA game. It is unknown when it will be finished. Dr.baldhead's W.I.P. (WWInc.) Dr.baldhead's Wario is a W.I.P. from Wario Ware Inc. It is unknown when it will be finished. Warioman's W.I.P. (Pesky Plumber) Warioman's Pesky Plumber Wario is a W.I.P. It is unknown when it will be finished but it is assumed it will play like his Waluigi. Videos Video:Sasuke Vs Wario|A video of LUIGIMAN's Wario Video:Y300(Y92) MUGEN - Wario(me) vs. His Retarded Self Video:MUGEN Team Mario VS Team Paper Luigi Video:WD Mugen All-Stars 26 Great Wario vs. Bowser Video:BS Wario Mugen 12 Super Mario! File:Wario vs. Kakashi Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Villains Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Cheap Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Spriteswaps